Anata o hitsuyō to
by Niccolly
Summary: Griffith não podia deixar Gatts partir daquela forma, ele não se importaria com o seu orgulho, o Falcão faria de tudo pra fazer o seu espadachim ficar, mesmo que ele tivesse que mostrar a sua maior fraqueza.


Griffith não podia deixar Gatts partir daquela forma, ele não se importaria com o seu orgulho, o Falcão faria de tudo pra fazer o seu espadachim ficar, mesmo que ele tivesse que mostrar a sua maior fraqueza.

* * *

Primeiro de tudo, eu realmente sinto muito por todo o drama que vocês estão prestes a ler, eu estava escutando uma musica um pouco depressiva e me deixei levar, (o fato de que os recentes boatos sobre o fim de berserk estão se espalhando por ai, me fez ficar ainda mais deprimida, por favor Miura-sensei diga que é mentira).De qualquer forma espero que vocês gostem dessa fanfiction.

Berserk não me pertence, se pertencesse nunca acabaria.

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO I_**

_Eu preciso mais uma vez..._

_Ouvir, a tua voz e depois dizer tudo_

_Que eu não disse._

* * *

Desespero... Desespero absoluto atravessa as suas veias.

Gatts o estava abandonando, mesmo Gatts que uma vez ele havia vencido, dessa vez ele tinha perdido.

Gatts acabara de vencer...

O Gatts que uma vez pertencera à ele, aquele que mais contribuíra para o seu sonho, o estava deixando.

A única pessoa de quem Griffith foi dependente, o único entre inimigos e aliados, o único que fez o Falcão se importar.

O único que fez Griffith querer.

Olhando para as largas costas de seu espadachim o homem de cabelos prateados decidiu que não o deixaria partir.

Mesmo que ele tenha perdido o direito de reclamar o moreno, ele não o deixaria ir.

Ao se levantar o Falcão percebeu os seus subordinados reunidos à sua volta, o leve pulsar em seu ombro não o deixava se esquecer de que ele havia perdido.

Griffith refez a sua mascara de frieza e ordenou com a voz calma.

"Voltem para o castelo, eu preciso conversar com Gatts a sós"

Caska, Judeau, Pipin, Rickert e Corkus ainda estavam em choque por terem visto o grande general perder.

Corkus foi o primeiro a sair do choque.

"O que? Mas Griffith agora que ele nos abandonou nós não precisamos mais dele" Griffith o ignorou e antes que Corkus dissesse mais alguma coisa Caska o interrompeu.

"Não diga bobagens Corkus, se for o Griffith, Gatts vai ouvir" Caska não sabia o porquê dela estar tão desesperada para que o cão raivoso ficasse, Caska só sabia que se Gatts partisse agora as coisas mudariam, e não seria uma boa mudança, se Griffith falasse com o idiota sem cérebro as coisas voltariam ao normal.

"Che, se só conversar fosse o suficiente eles não teriam lutado, e porque você está tão interessada nisso? Não me diga que realmente aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?"

"Mas o que? como você se atreve..."

"Maa maa vocês dois, essa não é a hora de brigar" disse Judeau impedindo que os dois entrassem em suas discussões costumeiras.

"Por enquanto vamos seguir as ordens do Griffith e deixar isso com ele" Convencendo os outros a irem com ele para o castelo.

Os primeiro foram Caska e Corkus, Caska estava com o olhar esperançoso e Corkus (como sempre quando o assunto se tratava do Gatts) estava resmungando.

Logo depois Rickert e Pipin, não antes é claro de Rickert pedir à Griffith com lágrimas nos olhos que trouxesse Gatts de volta, Griffith deu um sorriso falso, para aclamar o menino.

Antes que Rickert chorasse mais Pipin o pegou e o jogou sobre as suas costas, passando por Griffith o grandalhão silencioso, colocou a mão pesada sobre o ombro não machucado do Falcão, como se desejasse boa sorte.

Judeau foi o último a ir, e quando passou por Griffith disse com a voz séria:

"Boa sorte Griffith, não vai ser fácil, tanto quanto eu gostaria de discordar de Corkus, mas ele está certo se fosse algo que pudesse ser resolvido na conversa vocês não teriam lutado, Gatts está realmente sério sobre partir" Griffith silenciosamente concordou, mas ele não desistiria tão facilmente.

"Não se preocupe Judeau, eu com certeza farei Gatts voltar" disse com determinação.

Acenando Judeau seguiu os outros e se dirigiu ao castelo.

Griffith se virou e rapidamente procurou o espadachim com os olhos, Gatts ainda não estava longe se ele corresse ele poderia alcançá-lo.

Então Griffith correu.

Correu com toda a sua energia restante.

Correu como nunca correu antes, e quando finalmente alcançou o moreno, Griffith ruiu.

Jogou os braços nas costas do espadachim e o abraçou forte.

Gatts tinha ouvido os passos corridos na neve, mas decidiu continuar andando como se não tivesse escutado, quem quer que fosse (provavelmente Rickert ou Caska) voltaria se fosse ignorado.

Ele não podia desistir agora, ele tinha que mostrar para o Griffith que ele também podia realizar um sonho, que ele era digno de virar um verdadeiro amigo do seu general.

Gatts, no entanto, não esperava que dois braços se enredassem em volta de si, e o apertassem como se nunca o deixasse partir.

"O que -" Gatts tinha começado a protestar quando sentiu que a pessoa que o estava abraçando começou a tremer.

Sentindo o cheiro característico de Griffith, o cheiro de flor de algodão, Gatts parou.

Por quê?

Por que alguém tão orgulhoso como Griffith, viria atrás dele depois de perder em um duelo?

Por que alguém tão orgulhoso tremeria como um animal assustado enquanto o abraça?

Por que alguém como Griffith o apertava com tanto força como se tivesse medo que Gatts fugisse?

Por que alguém tão orgulhos agiria dessa forma tão patética?

Um sussurro suave fez o moreno sair de seu estupor.

"Não vá, por favor, não me deixe" depois de dizer tais palavras as pernas de Griffith falharam e ele se apoiou no espadachim.

Ao ouvir as palavras do homem de cabelos prateados Gatts ficou estático, Griffith estava implorando pra ele ficar, nem se parecia com o homem que uma vez disse que teria o seu próprio país.

"Por quê?" por que ele estava agindo dessa forma? "Por que você quer que eu fique?"

"Porque eu quero você" às palavras que uma vez foram ditas com confiança, agora eram ditas em um tom frágil e trêmulo.

"Eu não sou mais necessário Griffith, você já está a um passo de conquistar tudo o que você desejou alguém tão grande não precisa de alguém como eu que só sabe batalhar, você já chegou a um ponto aonde lutas não vão mais ocorrer, eu não sou mais necessário" repetiu o mais alto com uma voz dura.

Griffith riu seco, e por um momento ele parecia mais zangado do que devastado.

"Você não entende não é? Seu idiota" um silêncio se instalou entre os dois, essa foi à primeira vez que Griffith insultou Gatts.

"Não importam as circunstâncias eu vou sempre... sempre precisar de você comigo, mesmo se não aconteçam mais lutas, você é o único Gatts... o único que faz eu me sentir, dessa forma desolado e patético" continuou Griffith com a voz pesada.

"Você se recorda daquele dia quando você me perguntou sobre a razão de eu sempre de salvar?" Griffith suspirou "A resposta é tão óbvia, eu vou te responder dessa vez, eu sempre te salvei não porque você era útil e sim porque eu já não posso viver sem você, desde a primeira vez em que os meus olhos se colocaram sobre você eu já estava preso, então, por favor, só não me abandone agora, se você for eu vou me tornar um inútil... não me deixe" A voz de Griffith estava desanimada, como se ele estivesse admitindo uma fraqueza.

Enquanto isso Gatts estava atônico, ele podia sentir o corpo quente de Griffith ficar ainda mais trêmulo.

O espadachim tinha acabado de ouvir, o que ele sempre quis ouvir, alguém que o reconhecesse, alguém que precisasse dele.

E Gatts tinha quase perdido isso a troco de nada, a razão para sua partida desde o inicio foi só para provar para Griffith que ele também podia realizar um sonho, que ele estava à altura de se tornar amigo do Falcão, mas Griffith já o tinha reconhecido.

Logo Gatts fez algo que mudou os acontecimentos futuros do mundo todo, mal sabia ele que um dia ele seria conhecido como o homem que quebrou a roda do destino.

Gatts respirou fundo.

"Eu não vou te abandonar" disse com a voz rouca.

E com essas palavras ele podia sentir o corpo do seu general derretendo contra as suas costas.

"Obrigado" disse o homem de cabelos prateados, e Gatts podia jurar que ele estava chorando.

Logo depois disso os soluços começaram.

* * *

Depois de reler, eu tive a impressão de que essa fic está muito superficial,mas vou postá-la do mesmo jeito.

Qualquer erro, sugestão ou crítica, me mandem uma PM.


End file.
